Fragments (ShikaNaru version)
by yukiann
Summary: "Fragment" versi ShikaNaru. Berdasarkan versi SasuNaru-nya dengan beberapa perubahan. Short stories, kumpulan drabble.


Disclaimer : Naruto – Masashi Kishimoto

.

"Fragment" versi ShikaNaru. Berdasarkan versi SasuNaru-nya dengan beberapa perubahan. Jadi maaf kalau ada yang kelewatan ngeditnya. Oh ya, ini ShikaNaru pertama saya :DD

.

.

_ **Fragment** _

.

* * *

_**Scratch**_

Ketika Shikamaru sedang membongkar buku-buku yang berisi coretan milik seorang Namikaze Naruto, ia tidak bisa menahan senyumnya ketika melihat bahwa ada beberapa coretan yang membentuk namanya. Terkadang dengan nama Naruto di sampingnya dan coretan menyerupai payung di atas nama mereka.

_**Confection**_

Shikamaru tidak pernah bahkan untuk memerkirakan dirinya akan menyukai rasa manis yang melumer di mulutnya dari jenis makanan tertentu. Tidak sebelum ia merasakan bibir Naruto. Serta gula-gula di antara bibir—dan lidah—mereka.

_**Paper**_

Shikamaru tidak pernah memusingkan hasil tesnya, tentu. Ia dikaruniai kecerdasan jauh di atas rata-rata, mungkin bisa dibilang jenius malah. Tetapi ketika ia melihat milik Naruto yang terkadang begitu indah dengan warna merah di bagian eksak-nya, ia hanya menghela napas.

"Karena Shikamaru sudah pintar dalam segala pelajaran-pelajaran mengerikan itu, aku akan hebat dalam pelajaran lain. Biar nanti kita seimbang dan saling mengisi."

Bukannya Shikamaru tidak pintar dalam pelajaran selain yang disebut Naruto mengerikan itu. Tapi ketika ia melihat cengiran Naruto saat menyampaikan elakannya yang indah itu, ia hanya bisa mendengus dan mengacak rambut Naruto.

_**Crowd**_

Shikamaru tidak begitu suka keramaian. Tapi yang lebih ia benci adalah bagaimana Naruto bisa menarik banyak kerumumunan dan tersenyum pada mereka. _Hell_, ia terlihat begitu atraktif. Dan Shikamaru akan sangat menyukai hal itu jika saja Naruto tidak menunjukkannya di depan orang-orang selain dirinya.

_**Jealous**_

Shikamaru sedikit tidak suka ketika Naruto bicara dengan sangat akrab dengan Sasuke, atau Gaara. Demi awan yang berarak, kenapa banyak sekali yang tertarik dan juga menaruh hati pada kekasihnya itu, sih?

"Tenang saja, yang kusukai hanya kau, Shika."

Dan perkataan itu yang selalu menenangkan Shikamaru.

_**Unusual**_

Sebenarnya tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Shikamaru untuk mengetahui ada yang tidak beres dengan Naruto. Shikamaru mengatakan sesuatu tentang kedai ramen milik Teuchi-san, dan pemuda Namikaze itu hanya menjawab dengan gumaman atau kata-kata singkat, hal itu sudah menunjukkan kepada Shikamaru lebih banyak dari yang Naruto kira.

Jadi ketika mereka pulang sekolah bersama seperti biasanya dan mendapati Naruto tidak pernah memandang lurus pada wajahnya, Shikamaru menanyakan alasan dari sikap Naruto, dengan tambahan sedikit cengkeraman pada lengan dan tatapan menuntut.

"Ino 'menyatakan' padamu lagi, kan? Aku melihat kalian berdua di samping tangga kemarin."

Dan ketika jawaban seperti itu yang keluar, Shikamaru tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak memeluk pemuda beriris biru itu dan mengatakan kata-kata meyakinkan bahwa Naruto ada di tempat khusus di hatinya yang tak tergantikan.

_**Belong**_

Shikamaru itu seorang yang bisa dibilang _good-looking_. Sayangnya tidak terlalu terlihat karena seringnya ia tidur di kelas dan bermalas-malasan. Tetapi tetap saja ia mempunyai penggemar.

Ada saat ketika tiba-tiba pemuda berkulit tan itu menarik tangannya saat ia sedang bersama Ino atau Temari, atau saat Naruto merajuk karena ia mendapat surat cinta, kado merah muda, ungkapan rasa suka dan segala tetek-bengeknya.

"Shikamaru itu tampan, jadi banyak yang suka. Aku... khawatir."

Si jenius pemalas di samping Naruto hanya memutar matanya mendengar perkataan Namikaze muda itu yang tidak sadar kalau dirinya sendiri lebih atraktif dan menarik perhatian banyak orang. Tetapi Shikamaru hanya mengacak rambut berantakan Naruto, terkadang dengan pelukan dan ciuman dan sedikit penjelasan. Dan semua akan kembali seperti semula, karena mereka mengerti mereka hanya milik satu sama lain

_**Wings**_

"Rasanya aku ingin punya sayap."

Shikamaru mengerling ke arah Naruto, kemudian kembali mengarahkan pandangannya ke langit yang terlihat sangat luas dari atap sekolah.

"Untuk apa?"

"Biar bisa terbang kemanapun aku mau. Pasti seru..."

"Tidak boleh."

"Eh?"

"Kecuali aku juga punya sayap."

Naruto menatap Shikamaru lurus, meminta kelanjutan penjelasan.

"Karena kalau kau saja yang bisa terbang, aku akan sulit menangkapmu. Bagaimana kalau kau lari?"

Naruto terdiam. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari Shikamaru.

"Bodoh. Aku tidak akan lari darimu."

_**Walk**_

Salah satu momen yang disukai Naruto: ketika musim gugur terkadang pemuda Nara dan putra tunggal Minato Namikaze itu akan berjalan melewati daun dan bunga yang berguguran sambil berpegangan tangan melewati jalan-jalan di kota.

_**Words**_

Ketika Naruto tiba-tiba datang ke rumah Shikamaru dengan syal melingkar di lehernya karena saat itu sudah hapir pertengahan Desember, Shikamaru hanya mengernyitkan dahi sambil memandang bingung Naruto.

Dan ketika detik berikutnya ia melihat mata Naruto yang tidak berani menatap langsung matanya dan sedikit tidak fokus, sang pemuda Nara membawanya masuk dan memeluknya erat. Merasa getaran yang sangat halus dari tubuh Naruto, seperti hal-hal lain yang sudah terjadi sebelumnya dengan sebab yang berbeda-beda, Shikamaru mengerti tanpa harus bersuara. Mereka saling mengerti bahkan saat mereka tak ingin berbicara.

Ketika akhirnya Naruto mulai membuka suara, Shikamaru tahu bahwa Kyuubi, anjing Naruto, sudah tiada. Dan Shikamaru tahu betapa Naruto mencintai Kyuubi.

_**Aboard**_

Naruto terdiam. Beberapa saat yang lalu Shikamaru menyampaikan sesuatu—yang kurang lebih membuatnya terkejut. Pria berambut hitam itu akan pergi ke Jerman setelah mereka lulus kuliah.

Yah, Naruto tahu bahwa ekspansi bisnis milik keluarga Nara sudah mencapai Jerman. Dan wajar kalau Shikamaru dipercayakan untuk mengurus cabang bisnis di sana. Tapi Naruto belum bisa membayangkan setidaknya untuk saat ini kalau ia dan Shikamaru harus berhubungan jarak jauh. Atau yang terburuk, mereka malah putus hubungan.

Naruto sudah bersiap-siap akan kemungkinan terburuk atas pernyataan Shikamaru tadi. Jantungnya berdebar dengan sedikit sesak. Kalau memang benar—

"Aku ingin kau ikut denganku."

Seketika mata beriris biru itu melebar dan Naruto menoleh dengan cepat ke arah Shikamaru. Dan ia melihat sebuah kotak mungil berwarna oranye yang di dalamnya tersemat sepasang cincin perak yang berkilauan di hadapannya, serta bagaimana tatapan dan senyuman tulus dan lembut milik Shikamaru hanya tertuju padanya.

Naruto masih terdiam beberapa saat sebelum tubuhnya bergetar dalam kebahagiaan. Ia tidak bisa menahan air matanya yang mengalir sementara tubuhnya mendorongnya untuk memeluk Shikamaru. Erat.

- _**f i n**_ -

* * *

A/N:

Ada beberapa yang terinspirasi dari doujin Kuroko no Basket yang saya baca ^^


End file.
